freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Semantic MediaWiki
Semantic MediaWiki (SMW) is an extension to MediaWiki (the wiki software implementation that Wikipedia and other sites run), that allows for the encoding of semantic data within wiki pages, thus turning a wiki that includes the extension into a semantic wiki. Data that has been encoded can be used in semantic searches, used for aggregation of pages, and exported to the outside world via RDF. Every semantic annotation within SMW is a property connecting the page on which it resides to some other piece of data, either another page or a data value of some type using RDF triples of the form (subject, predicate, object). As an example, a page about Berlin could have, encoded within it, the fact it is the capital of Germany. On the page "Berlin", the syntax would be: ... is the capital of Is capital of::Germany ... which is semantically equivalent to the statement "Berlin" "Is capital of" "Germany". In this example the Berlin page is the subject, Is capital of is the predicate, and Germany is the object that the symantic link is pointing to. The population of Berlin could also be encoded; the syntax might look like: ... its population is population::3,993,933 ... which is semantically equivalent to the statement "Berlin" "population" = "3993933". Using SMW's own inline querying tools, a page could then be created that lists all cities with a population greater than 2 million; and Berlin would appear in such a list. Semantic MediaWiki was initially created by Markus Krötzsch, Denny Vrandečić and Max Völkel, and was first released in 2005. Currently the extension has over 30 developers, and its development is supported by Institute AIFB of Universität Karlsruhe. Several other MediaWiki extensions rely on SMW's representation of semantic information. References * [http://www.newscientist.com/article.ns?id=dn9295 New Scientist, June 7, 2006] * Markus Krötzsch, Denny Vrandecic, Max Völkel, Heiko Haller, Rudi Studer: Semantic Wikipedia. Journal of Web Semantics 5/2007, December 2007. See also * Semantic wiki * OntoWiki External links * Homepage of Semantic MediaWiki * Semantic MediaWiki mail lists and download at sourceforge * Semantic MediaWiki on mediawiki.org (includes list of current extensions/add-ons to Semantic MediaWiki) * Example wikis using Semantic MediaWiki: ** Semanticweb.org – the Semantic Web community wiki, runs on Semantic MediaWiki ** DiscourseDB – wiki for observing news trends, uses Semantic MediaWiki and many extensions ** JurisPedia – an encyclopaedia of law ** Creative Commons wiki – knowledge base about Creative Commons and licensing in general ** further sites are found at the frequently updated SMW registration page * Extensions to Semantic MediaWiki: ** Semantic Forms greatly simplify the input of structured data ** Semantic Drilldown provides specific browsing features based on the semantic data ** Semantic Layers displays semantic data in maps ** The Halo Extension facilitates manual annotation in Semantic MediaWiki * Semantic wiki Project at Mediawiki * Practical introduction to the Semantic Mediawiki - presentation that introduces Semantic MediaWiki * Semantic Mediawiki features Video explaining Mediawiki features by Oxford Geeks * Semantic MediaWiki: Towards Wikipedia 3.0 Presentation of the benefits Semantic Mediawiki offers to Wikipedia Category:Semantic Web Category:MediaWiki extensions de:Semantic MediaWiki fr:Semantic MediaWiki ja:Semantic MediaWiki pt:Semantic MediaWiki